In many instances, such for exampe as in small fishing boats and canoes, no provision is made for comfortable seats having supporting backs. It is therefore common practice for the passengers to sit on the thwart boards extending transversely of the boat and needed to clamp spaced sides of the boat together, and to strengthen and rigidify the boat. Such flat horizontal thwart boards become very uncomfortable in a short time.
Many efforts have been made to provide a comfortable seat that can be installed and used as needed. To be commercially acceptable, such seats should be readily removable because small boats and canoes are frequently moved on trailers or car tops, and the seats would be an obstruction if they could not readily be removed. Also, there is the danger of theft of such seats if left in place on the boat while the boat is unattended.